


Call On Me

by FoxGlade



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sickfic, misuse of radio frequencies for domestic purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGlade/pseuds/FoxGlade
Summary: There's only one 24 hour grocery in King Falls. Considering the night owl habits of what seems like half the town, Emily was expecting it to be busier, but she's the only one cruising the aisles at 4am on a Tuesday morning. She's just passed the pharmacy section and picked up the medicine she needs, and now she's idling in the produce section. It's maybe too early in the morning for her brain to be online.But it's not too early for someone else.The phone only rings once before the voice on the other end says, “You're live on King Falls AM for our special Get Better Ben show.”(Emily calls into the station while Ben is home sick.)





	Call On Me

**Author's Note:**

> morning, folks. ive been sick for approximately four weeks now and wrote half of this to Cope the other week while feverish, and then the second half today while huddled in my doona. as my new writing motto goes, when u have a problem, give it to ben arnold to deal with. 
> 
> this is set in the same 'verse as 'where it all begins'. hope yall like dumb ot4 fluff bc thats all im gonna write ever again!

There's only one 24 hour grocery in King Falls. Considering the night owl habits of what seems like half the town, Emily was expecting it to be busier, but she's the only one cruising the aisles at 4am on a Tuesday morning. She's just passed the pharmacy section and picked up the medicine she needs, and now she's idling in the produce section. It's maybe too early in the morning for her brain to be online.

But it's not too early for someone else.

The phone only rings once before the voice on the other end says, “You're live on King Falls AM for our special Get Better Ben show.”

She laughs a little. She hadn't even realised how much she needed to hear something jovial. “Hey, Sammy,” she says, smiling stupidly at the display of lettuce.

“Emily. How's it going over there? How's the patient?” 

“Well… not perfect,” Emily says. She tries to keep her voice light. The store is playing some boppy music from the 2000s, which helps, since it reminds her of Ben in a gentle way. “His fever’s gone up. I'm out getting some stronger medicine, and I… I wanted some company, I guess.”

“Always happy to do some grocery shopping with you,” Sammy says warmly. It usually is just the two of them stocking up on food for the house; Ben can't be trusted not to fill the cart with junk food and frozen dinners, and Jack is always grabbing the weirdest things he can, just to try them (and, most times, immediately throw them out on account of them being disgusting). “Jack still with him?”

She hums. “Ben won't let him leave,” she says, faux-conspiratorial. “I know he works out, but his grip is amazingly strong. And the fact that he's lying on Jack’s arm doesn't help.”

“Sounds like quite the picture.”

“Well, I don't think he's moving anytime soon, so you can see when you get home.”

“I look forward to it,” Sammy says, not quite wistful. “So it's just a fever?”

“Well…” Emily picks up a pumpkin, considers it, then puts it down again. “He's still coughing,” she continues reluctantly. “It sounds pretty bad. That was the other thing I called for - Jack says he made a spicy pumpkin soup recipe once, when you were sick in college? He said it had pumpkin and ginger, but he couldn't remember the other ingredients… I looked it up, so I have a general idea, but I was wondering if you remembered it?”

“Cilantro,” Sammy says decisively. Emily starts heading for the herb display. “I was pretty delirious, but I remember that. Hated it. It worked, though.”

“You were delirious? You think the soup helped?”

“I mean, it couldn't have hurt. Emily, are you okay?” His voice is gentle. Emily stops for a moment to just breathe.

“Yeah,” she says, and then, brighter, “Yeah, of course! Benny’s just… a little confused. He, ah, didn't know where he was for a bit. But it's fine, he knows he's safe, and he was drifting off when I left. I'm sure he just needs some more sleep.”

“I can throw on a tape and come home if you guys need,” Sammy starts, but Emily cuts him off.

“No, it's okay Sammy, really. Besides…” she throws the cilantro in her basket next to the medicine and the ginger, then goes back for the pumpkin. “He thought Jack was you. He might get more confused if you come back now. He kept saying you guys had to go in for the show soon, kept asking when you'd gotten a scar on your palm.”

“Jack tells that story every week,” Sammy says softly. Emily sighs.

“I'm sure he'll be fine by morning,” she says. “Don't worry, we're taking care of him.”

“No one I trust more,” Sammy says. Sincerity rings clear in his voice, even over the crackly mobile line.

She collects a pumpkin and dithers for a second. “Do we need anything else, while I'm here?” she asks. Sammy hums.

“Ben ate the last of the bread out of the freezer the other day,” he says. “Why does he  _ do  _ that?”

“Eat bread?” Emily asks. The bakery section is over by the far wall, so she starts walking.

“Out of the freezer,” Sammy says, and then makes a noise of disgust. “He knows I hate it. He stared me dead in the face when he did it, too.”

“It's not that bad,” Emily says, distracted as her phone makes a gentle text alert noise. She pulls it away from her ear and smiles at the message on the screen.

“It's disgusting! I thought better of you, Emily,” Sammy's tinny voice says over the speaker. Emily hurriedly brings it to her ear again. “How did I end up with three people who all-”

“Speaking of those three people,” Emily interrupts, still smiling. “Jack just texted me.”

“Oh. Is Ben okay?” Sammy goes from annoyed to concerned in one word. It's sweet, really.

“He just said he’s trying to call in. I guess he turned the radio on?”

“Might as well make this into a party. I've got two lines lit up on the board - good thing we're in the quiet hours.”

“Fifty-fifty chance,” Emily agrees. Sammy huffs a laugh.

“Line two, you're live on King Falls AM. Would I happen to speaking to my husband?”

It's been over a year since the wedding, but Emily still feels a warmth in her heart over the way Sammy says the words, shy and proud and with a little awe.

A chuckle interrupts her thoughts. “Not so much, Sammy,” Troy says. His voice is faint over the phone speakers, but still discernible. “You expectin’ a call? I'm just turnin’ in for the night, don't have the radio on, but I heard Ben wasn't feelin’ so good.”

“Hey, Troy,” Sammy says, clearly surprised but not disappointed. “Jack texted to see if he could call in, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting another minute.”

“Aw, I'll be quick,” Troy promises. “Like I said, I gotta turn in anyhow. Just wanted to wish my little buddy a speedy recovery. I'd offer to bring over some Krieghauser cookin’, but I think he's got enough folk lookin’ out for him over there.”

“We're all doing our best,” Emily says.

“Emily? You there too?”

“Our live correspondent from the grocery store,” Sammy says dryly. “It's all hard-hitting journalism and cilantro on the ground there.”

“And bread,” she reminds him. “I just went out to get some more medicine, Troy. Jack’s listening, at least, so we all appreciate the well wishes, even if Ben's still asleep.”

“Well, don't let me keep you. Breakfast is on me when he's feelin’ better, alright?”

“I won't say no to that,” Sammy says.

Emily finally chooses a loaf of bread and puts it in her basket. “We look forward to it, Troy,” she says. “Have a good night.”

“You too, Emily, Sammy.” The line hangs up with a click.

There's a second of silence as Emily heads towards the checkouts. “I could go for a hot breakfast right now,” she sighs. Even with the heat on, it's chilly inside, especially compared to the bed she'd forced herself out of to be here. Between a feverish Ben and Jack the natural space heater, it had been almost too warm, but she finds herself missing it.

“I'll bring back something from Rose’s when I leave,” Sammy promises. “Anything in particular?”

“How about you check what Jack wants first?” Emily asks. There's some faint beeping noises. 

“Right. Let me just - there we go. Lucky line one, you've reached the breakfast delivery service, can I get your order?”

“God, I'd kill for some coffee right now,” a familiar voice says. “Hey, Sammy.”

“Hey, Jack.” Emily smiles at the fondness in Sammy’s voice. “What's the situation over there?”

“It's okay. Here, hold the- no, wait a-” The line goes silent for a moment except for some fumbling sounds, and then another voice cuts in. “Sammy?”

Enily drops the medicine in surprise. She reaches for the box as Sammy says, “Ben! What are you doing awake?”

“Couldn't get back to sleep,” Ben says. Even over the phone Emily can hear the congestion in his voice. “It sucks. Feels like I can't breathe every time I lie down. Jack- hey, give that-”

More fumbling. “There, I put it on speaker,” Jack says, a little more distant now but still audible. “I tried to get him to take a shower so he could breathe in some steam-”

“I'm gonna pass out if I get up,” Ben moans. “I literally  _ just  _ got comfy, too.”

“Oh, are you comfy? That's good to know, because my arm is the opposite of comfortable right now.”

“Not my fault it's nice to lie on. Hey Sammy, anyone ever told you your husband has great arms?” 

“Not nearly often enough,” Sammy says, clearly amused. Emily muffles a laugh, too - the fever mustn’t have broken yet, because Ben seems to have even fewer inhibitions than usual. “How about you move for just a second so they don't fall off from the lack of circulation, buddy.”

Ben makes a complaining groan, followed by sounds of shuffling and a few mutters. It probably sounds a little suspect out of context, Emily thinks, and clearly Sammy thinks so too, because a second later he says, “Should we really have left them alone, Emily?”

“It might have been a mistake,” she agrees with a laugh. Bag in hand, she leaves the store as Ben’s voice returns in her ear.

“Emily? Are you at the station?” he asks. Jack murmurs something in the background.

“No, I went to get some more medicine,” she reminds Ben gently. He makes a confused noise.

“Oh. When did you..?”

“It was only half an hour ago, baby,” Jack says. His voice is further away now. “You don't remember?”

Ben makes a wordless sound of confusion. “I can't… think properly.”

“Is that different from normal?” Sammy says, but it's a weak attempt at covering his worry with humour.

“How about you try and sleep again,” Emily suggests. “Don't worry too much about thinking. I'll be home soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Ben says. There's a few more shuffling noises, and Ben sounds more muffled when he says, “Hey, come on, man-”

“You can't sleep lying down, so we’re gonna sleep sitting up,” Jack tells him. “Emily’ll be home soon, but until then, nap time.”

“‘m not a kid,” Ben mutters. It's barely audible, and if Emily were to hazard a guess, she'd say it's because his face is currently buried in Jack’s chest. 

“You're not,” Jack agrees. “The nap is for me. You know I'm not usually awake at this time of night.”

“You don't listen to me and Sammy?” Ben's voice is almost too quiet to hear now. “Y’missing out…”

“Go to sleep, baby.”

“Hmm…”

Emily leans against her car and listens to the calm breathing on the other end of the line, the sounds of her three partners at peace. 

“You still there, Jack?” Sammy eventually whispers. 

“Yeah. He just passed out,” Jack whispers back. Another pause. “Wow, there's just. A  _ lot  _ of snot on my shirt right now.”

“I'm sure Emily will happily take your place when she gets back,” Sammy laughs. Emily muffles a laugh as well.

“Only if Sammy brings home some pancake puppies from Rose’s,” she says.

“Gotta do my part for the family somehow,” Sammy replies. Emily’s smile fades into something smaller but softer. 

“We're all doing our part,” she says quietly. Jack makes a sleepy sound of agreement. “Jack, you should get some rest. I'll be home soon.”

“Drive safe, Em,” Jack says. “I'll see you in the morning, Sammy.”

“Goodnight, Jack.”

The line cuts out. “I should let you go too,” Sammy continues. “Get back to entertaining the town, I guess.”

“I think this has been pretty entertaining,” Emily says. She puts her bag down to grab her keys and unlock the car. “Are you gonna have enough material to last until six?”

“Well, as it turns out, all the lines are lit up.” Sammy’s voice is some mix of apprehension and amusement. “So I'm probably going to be fielding complaints about using the show as a conference call for the next two hours.”

“Or listening to people call us cute,” Emily says, slightly more optimistic. 

“Or that,” Sammy allows. “Get home safe, Emily.” He pauses, takes a breath and says, “Give everyone a kiss from me.”

“Of course,” Emily says softly. Even after everything, it's hard for Sammy to be open in a casual way, especially on the radio, so she takes a moment to allow the lump of pride in her throat to pass. “As long as they're not too snotty.”

“God forbid,” Sammy laughs. “Goodnight,” Emily.”

“Night, Sammy.” She hits the button to end the call and gets in the car. The world around her is cool and dark, the only light besides the street lamps, not even the moon brightening the night. She starts the car, suddenly overwhelmingly eager to get home to the warmth and light of her home and her bed.

The car sputters to life, and so does the radio. “-live update during this Get Better Ben edition of the Sammy & Ben Show, sans Ben, of course. I've got some calls coming in, but let's keep it light, okay? Well wishers and positive vibes only. I'm not afraid to play producer and dump some bad calls. Line five, you're live.”

It’s been a long day. Emily pulls out of the parking lot and lets Sammy’s voice guide her home.


End file.
